


Ben means hope

by astyod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astyod/pseuds/astyod
Summary: Чувства Рей к Бену не так просты. Как и их отношения в целом. И как бы сильно ни была её любовь и боль от потери, на первый взгляд очевидные действия, которые стоит предпринять, ей таковыми не кажутся. Она хочет, жаждет, она сомневается, боится, но в итоге принимает единственное верное решение.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ben means hope

В этот момент она знала, что вступила бы в любой альянс и перешла бы на любую из сторон. Ведь Сила давала знания и мощь, но не ведала пощады и сострадания. И пока тело Бена лежало на холодной земле её родной по крови планеты, Рей совершенно ничего не могла изменить. Она пыталась изо всех сил, что ещё остались в ней после борьбы с Палпатином и короткой экскурсии в смерть. Но все тщетно.

Девушке ничего не осталось, как лечь подле него, прижаться крепко и ухватиться за последние крупицы времени, отведённые им вместе. Пока его тело было здесь, она не могла до конца принять его смерть. Так и лежала, терпя ноющие ссадины и грубую поверхность планеты, шепча что-то бессвязное себе под нос, скорее всего никак не транслирующие её истинные мысли. 

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Бен решил окончательно её покинуть. Рей уже так привыкла к своей позе, что и забыла о том, что нужно идти куда-то дальше и что-то делать, жить. И к ощущению другого тела рядом она уже привыкла. Она согрелась. А сейчас её обдало холодной волной и вырвало из теплого забытья. Сон, который, она рассчитывала, потихонько притормозил её сердце до полной остановки. Его прервал бледнеющий силуэт Бена. Прийдя в себя, джедай провожала его взглядом до последнего, пока взгляд её не упёрся в серый песок и камни. 

Он задержался здесь. По какой причине? И куда отправился теперь? А главное: куда отправиться ей, чтобы унять эту тяжесть в районе сердца?

***

— Я не знаю… — Рей безучастно ковыряла носком песок, сидя на большом и приплюснутом камне. И когда заметила узоры под ногами, вдруг прервала мысль. — Я хочу его спасти, я хочу ему помочь, я… его люблю.

Она почти слышно вдохнула воздух, испугавшись собственных слов. Но собеседник и без звуков чувствовал, что происходит в её голове и сердце. И он бы знал наверняка, даже если не видел её лица.

— Так почему ты так не уверена, Рей Скайуокер?

Она резко отвела взгляд от песка и виновато взглянула в лицо напротив сидящему человеку, будто он этой фразой чем-то обвинил её. 

— Не зовите меня так, магистр, прошу. — Она умоляла, как ребенок. Но затем её тон стал прежним: мрачным, совсем, как у настоящих взрослых. — Я не заслужила этого имени. Я обещала Лее заслужить меч Люка, я обещала Люку не подвести его, обещала себе не отрекаться от того, кто я есть. И я провалилась во всём. Даже не смогла назвать той старушке свое настоящее имя.

— Почему ты должна заслуживать чей-то меч, когда ты сумела сделать свой собственный? — Он улыбнулся, но Рей уже снова смотрела в пол и не видела этого. — И то, какое имя себе брать — лишь твое решение.

— Но Скайуокер, последний Скайуокер, погиб из-за меня. Я подумала, что так смогу почтить его память, но все без толку, магистр. Внутри пусто.

Пока Рей рассматривала меч, перекатывая его в руке, собеседник молчал. Он уже точно знал, что Рей собиралась делать прямо сейчас и неделями позже. И он знал, что и она знала. Но очевидно, ей нужно было выговориться и заиметь свидетеля, если вдруг её афера обернется катастрофой. Исход ещё был неизвестен, но гость Рей пришел её не останавливать, а чтобы выслушать. И, может, немного поговорить самому. 

— Вы удивительно умеете превратить нечто прекрасное в такое мрачное и пугающее, что способно выжечь дыру внутри. Не позволяй ей разрастись до точки невозврата.

— Кто это "вы"?

— Твоя боль, которую ты пытаешься унять глупыми оправданиями своего долга, лишить тебя фундамента, что крепко держит на светлой стороне. Прими свои чувства и следуй им, иначе они погубят тебя, как погубили моего падавана. В сострадании нет ничего ужасного, куда опаснее твои метания. 

Рей вдруг отложила меч, осознав, кого ещё имел в виду собеседник. Она приоткрыла рот, а он замолчал, словно оскорбившись, что его и не слушали вовсе после упоминая падавана. 

— Я боюсь за себя и то, что могу сделать. Но если он будет рядом, я буду бояться за нас обоих. — В её руках оказались хворостинки, которые она подложила в огонь; те жалостно затрещали. Ей казалось, что скоро с таким же мерзким звуком надломится и она. — Бен всю жизнь жил с голосами в голове. Я не знаю, сумеет ли он жить новой жизнью и правильно ли будет лишать его обретенного покоя. Я не знаю, что ждать от него, что ждать от себя. Я ведь тогда чуть не убила Бена, когда сердце мое тянулось лишь к нему. — Она прижала пальцы к груди, словно сдерживая эмоции, ещё большее количество которых могло вырваться наружу и сделать разговор некомфортным. — Я в тот раз чуть не приняла его руку!

И под ленивое и сонное чириканье местных птиц, раздался её тихий плач. Всё-таки не удержалась. Но очень быстро прекратила и утерла слёзы, отвернувшись от собеседника и костра и оставив ещё больше глубоких следов от ботинок на песке. Одна из рук была испачкана и оставила след на лице. Её гость не удержался от улыбки, и Рей в шутку осудила его взглядом за это.

— Раньше я бы отрекся от себя самого за такие слова, но… Я думаю, что каждому из нас Сила даёт путеводную звезду. В Силе очень легко потеряться, увязнуть, выпустить из виду свой путь. Сила даёт много и иногда столько же забирает. Но когда есть ориентир, ты всегда знаешь, каков твой путь. Конец его не видишь, но точно знаешь, куда дальше. По итогу: любовь — основа жизни джедая. Энакин был прав, а я слишком слеп.

Поникший взгляд сменился заинтересованным впервые за множество проведённых бесед. Рей внимала с энтузиазмом человека, чувства которого облекли в грамотно построенный какой-никакой закон существования в этом сложном, наполненном отнюдь не чёрно-белыми индикаторами мире.

— ... Я ведь тоже всю жизнь следовал за одним и тем же. Сначала оберегал благополучие своего падавана, а затем его детей. Но я всё бежал не туда, и в спешке не видел того, что было под носом.

— Мои метания продолжается, даже если он будет рядом. Я ещё слишком слаба, чтобы устоять. — Она поправила себя: — Выстоять. Не представляю, как много соблазна будет у него, чтобы вернуться на темную сторону.

— В этом ли не жизнь? Куда проще встать в статичную позу и не на шаг не преступать границы, придуманный твоим собственным сознанием. Но это подобно смерти. Ты обязана бороться и ты будешь делать это до конца. Бен сделал выбор ради себя, но себя после он посвятил тебе. Ты — его путеводная. И пока ты борешься, бороться будет и он. Но ты ещё даже не начала, так что он ждёт. 

— Он не ждёт… — выдохнула она и оборвала джедая с оскорбительной уверенностью. — Он даже не показался там, в пустыне. Бен не желает меня видеть.

— Или ты не желаешь видеть его.

Лёгкая ухмылка собеседника вынудила Рей вновь сжать губы, в полузадумчивости в полустыде. Но восприняв терпеливое молчание магистра как требование скорого ответа, она вдруг выпалила, будто нашкодивший и сдавший под давлением родителей ребенок.

— Да, я боялась… смотреть ему в глаза. После того, как он отдал мне свою жизнь, а я ничего, совершено ничего не предприняла, чтобы его спасти.

— Ещё предпримешь, — довольным и уверенным голосом произнес магистр, всматриваясь в глушь леса беззаботно, будто Рей ничего не будет стоить вернуть любимого к жизни.

И Рей верила ему. Он видел все наперед. И это значило, что они непременно будут вместе. Что Рей сможет наконец получить ту жизнь, которую заслужила. Осталось только самое сложное на пути к счастью — первый шаг. И он означал встречу с Беном. Как бы ей не расплакаться, как ребенку, и сказать все правильно, а не как во все последние встречи в течение нескольких лет. 

— О чем я только думаю! — наругала она себя, а затем подскочила. — Вместо того, чтобы помочь ему, я привязываюсь к своим страхам и поощряю малодушие. Если и нарушать вековые правила жизни джедаев, — Рей в извинении сжала губы и взглянула на собеседника, — то поддаваясь страстям сердца, а не беспокойного мрачного разума...

Ярой поддержки в его глазах не было, как и абсолютного одобрения в снисходительной улыбке. Но она точно знала, что магистр давно принял её образ мысли и её такую сильную привязанность к Бену Соло, давно принял её саму и просто наблюдал. Уже не смея настаивать на своем, зная, что единой истины никогда не быть. Но быть диаде, быть новым формам любви и жизни. И теперь зная о сюрпризах, которые может преподнести Сила, удрученный воспоминаниями о своих ошибках, мастер-джедай просто тихо выдыхал. Рей чувствовала, что ему самому становилось легко после этих разговоров, свободно. Он перестал быть рабом своих убеждений: если не принял другие, то хотя бы признал их право на существование. От этого всегда как-то легчает. Очевидно, даже после прекращения земной жизни.

— Магистр Кеноби, — напоследок девушка оглянулась к мужчине, который зачарованно глядел на искры догорающего костра, погружённый в мысли. — У меня никогда не было отца, с которым я бы могла вот так поговорить. Один не желал, другой не успел...

— Я рад, что успел хотя бы это, — поняв её завуалированное «спасибо», прервал её Оби-Ван.

Рей лучезарно улыбнулась, как последний раз улыбалась на Эксеголе, глядя глаза Бену. Она чувствовала приближающуюся встречу с ним. И душа восклицала первые аккорды давно забытой песни, звуки которой Рей несколько месяцев топила слезами. Теперь она отбросила оцепеняющий ужас перед потенциально опасными и рисковыми ситуациями и пустилась в путь, посвященный моменту. В конце концов прямо сейчас она желала только одного — увидеть его. И он, зная, что готова, сможет наконец предстать перед ней. 

И в ту самую минуту ничего не будет её волновать, кроме бешено колотящегося сердца, готового вот-вот вырваться из груди. Заповеди джедаев? Запрет привязанности и страсти? Страх перед лицом того, что даже ещё не существует, а живёт лишь в её голове? Умоляю. Любовь открывает столько новых путей, и самые темные из них обходить не стыдно, а от самых лучших отказаться — не грех. В конце концов это её первая попытка жить и, что важнее — единственная. 

Правильное это или неверное решение, но Рей выбирает Бена. 

Выбор теряет свой смысл в целом как концепция. 

Стираются границы и вселенские знания легчают до веса пёрышка.

Звёзды гаснут одна за другой и вещают свет, будучи в других формах жизни.

Кто из осудит?

Рей выбирает Бена. 

Бен давным-давно выбрал Рей.


End file.
